emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1702 (8th October 1992)
Plot Frank receives the estimate for his new security system - it is going to cost over £6000. He thinks that it is worth it if it will ensure Kim's safety. She hates him fussing over her. Rachel is about to set off back to Leeds. She is feeling that perhaps Michael's actions were partly her fault. Jack has got no sympathy for him because of the attack on Joe. Elizabeth refuses to talk about Michael. They have had to cancel their honeymoon in Paris. She has spoken to his solicitor and refused to allow Michael to come back home so that he can have condition of residency as part of his bail. Archie is interested in truffle hunting after reading an article about it and realising how much money you can make. Michael's solicitor tells him that his mum does not want him home. Michael isn't surprised. His solicitor asks him if there is someone else who will guarantee him residence - it is the only thing that might keep him out of prison while awaiting trial. Kim apologises to Frank for snapping. She is about to go to a horse sale with Neil. Michael's solicitor asks Lynn if she would give Michael a place to live. She has to think about it. Neil is pleased to see Kim at the horse sale, but she has brought Joe with her. Michael is due in court. He is relieved when Lynn turns up and is given bail with a curfew of 6.30pm. Neil tells Kim that he loves her. She tells him that she does not feel the same way about him. Rachel is moving into her new house in Leeds. Eric is worried about Elizabeth as he confides in Alan. Seth has gone missing. Rachel meets her new house mate Sangeeta. She is busy fixing a window that the students next door broke with a football. Michael has asked Lynn to pick his clothes up from his mum's. He cannot face her. He decides to talk to the Sugdens and set the record straight. Sangeeta tells Rachel that she is from Brighton. Archie asks Seth about truffle hunting. They decide to keep a pig on his allotment. Michael faces Jack and Sarah. Jack immediately gets rough with him and tells him to clear off Emmerdale land and not to come back. Frank tells Joe that he will have to start laying off staff, including Mark. Carol calls up at Lynn's and is surprised to see Michael there. She then goes to the pub to find her. Lorraine is still missing. Carol asks Lynn to tell Lorraine that she loves her - if she sees her. Joe makes Mark redundant and stresses to him that he will have to find another job and start to do something with his life. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Sangeeta - Razia McGann *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast *Jonathan Worsley - David Prescott *Fred - Ian Connaughton Notes *First appearance of Sangeeta Parmar. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes